


your body is my party

by decendium



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Smut, ong also comes on stage whoops, ong gets a lapdance from niel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decendium/pseuds/decendium
Summary: seongwoo meets pink haired stripper daniel, maybe this is the start of something new. (mostly a pwp)





	your body is my party

**Author's Note:**

> ret-conned one of my older fics. (feel free to imagine daniel [in this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BtSatydCEAAQgo1.png) and yes the title is based on [Ciara's Body Party.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fO0hQ5ylGFQ))

 

 

“Hey, are you here for the first time? I haven't seen you around before.”

 

_Great, not another old creep coming up to hit on me_. Seongwoo downs the glass of vodka he’s been holding, barely registering the voice with the loud club music blaring around him. Seongwoo takes his time responding, slowly lowering the shot-glass from his lips onto the bar counter before swivelling around to face the owner of the voice. What Seongwoo sees surprises him – clearly not expecting the attractive person in front of him.

 

He was wearing the skinniest jeans that clung teasingly to his bottom half, which shamelessly showed off everything; his long legs, sturdy ample thighs, round butt and bulge even. It was coupled with a plain, form-fitting shirt that left little to imagination but it was his pretty face that caught Seongwoo’s attention the most.

 

He had a pair of bright eyes, a defined nose and very kissable pouty lips. Though, what really stood out was his puppy like smile. Seongwoo _itched_ to grab his face and leave kisses on him while pulling onto his artfully messed pink hair.

 

Daniel was his name, and he’s also one of _The Strip’s_ most popular dancers.

 

“Daniel right, was that an attempt to pick me up? That was probably one of the lamest lines ever.” Seongwoo couldn’t help but smile as Daniel went from a confident smirk to a meek smile and looking unsure of himself. Daniel frowns momentarily, as if considering his options before decidedly slipping onto the bar stool next to Seongwoo and signalling for a drink.

 

“You must be a regular then, since you know my name. Although I’m sure I’ve never seen you.”

 

“I usually come on the weekends, but today was a long Friday.” Seongwoo replies while watching Daniel swallow down his drink and he swears that Daniel is doing things on purpose, raising up his neck and giving Seongwoo a show of watching Daniel’s adam’s apple bobbing while his throat muscles work to swallow.

 

“Do you want to share what happened on your day?” Daniel chuckles, tugging at his own ears. “I’m all ears, it might may help your mood.”

 

Seongwoo doesn’t know whether to laugh or scoff at Daniel. Why would he dump all his problems and stress onto a stranger? Daniel is almost as ridiculous as his lame pick-up lines but he’s still very attractive and adorable with his boyish charms. “Ong Seongwoo, senior manager in corporate business. Numerous meetings and headaches over things.”

 

“You must be quite well off then,” Daniel answers, leaning onto the bar counter with an elbow.

 

“It doesn’t sound as great as it is,” Seongwoo says as he raises an eyebrow in question. “I’m can’t afford to be your sugar daddy if that is what you are wondering.”

 

“What?” Daniel blinks in surprise before letting out a genuine laugh, his face crinkling up comically and slapping a large hand onto Seongwoo’s thigh. “I’m quite happy with where I am, Seongwoo.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Seongwoo smiles, a small grin that didn’t fully reach the apples of his cheeks as he gazes downwards onto Daniel’s hand on his thigh.

 

“Stripping is just a night job, my bills are always paid, I have an apartment to call my own and I can afford to spend on material things. This might not be a profession that society approves of but I’m not doing anything illegal.”

 

“I didn’t mean it in an offensive manner by the way.”

 

_His hand is so warm_.

 

The thrum and bass of loud music is vibrating through the club, with many people dancing and chattering about but Daniel suddenly feels hyper-aware of Seongwoo, all senses focusing on the other’s brooding presence and gentle breathing. Something drops in Daniel's gut, drawing knots in his stomach at Seongwoo’s change in demeanour. There is a heaviness to Seongwoo that is poorly concealed and silence befalls the both of them for a good minute. It feels like Daniel had been flung onto Seongwoo’s unique wavelength. 

 

“Hey, do you have anything on later tonight?” Daniel asks, breaking the silence and gently squeezing Seongwoo’s thigh before removing his hand. The action feels somehow reassuring to Seongwoo, despite the fact that Daniel is still very much a stranger.

 

“Why…?” Seongwoo replies, eyes considering and wary as he catches Daniel’s gaze. Seongwoo knows that look, it’s something he had grown familiar to. Daniel might be exactly his type; big, boyish looking, has a nice laugh _._ He’s the type Seongwoo would take home and fuck into the mattress with, but that’s not exactly what he planned for tonight. Seongwoo had promised himself that he would stop with the hook-ups at clubs whenever he feels lonely. But Daniel seems really genuine and most importantly, _nice_. And even if Daniel did end up to be one of those one night stands, Seongwoo wouldn’t hurt himself having a good bedroom tumble with a limber stripper. “…I don’t have anything on later.”

 

“That’s good!” Daniel beamed while he stood up from his seat; his grin as equally blinding as the unbashful happiness pooling in the depths of his eyes. “Well then Seongwoo, please do sit around longer, I have a feeling that you would not regret it.” Daniel winked before sauntering away, a suggestive sway to his hips that had Seongwoo staring after his butt.

 

Seongwoo is starting to think that he’s going to regret it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo is definitely regretting it.

 

Now clad in nothing but a pair of tight booty shorts and a leather harness, Daniel is standing centre stage with his leg hitched up around a metal pole and showing off the flawless expanse of lean muscles everywhere. His pink hair was messed up like he just had a tryst backstage, with eyes half-lidded and smudged with khol, Daniel was the definition of sin as he spun round and round the pole. His muscular arms would grip around the steel, lightly oiled biceps tensing enticingly as he pulled himself, thrusting upwards and grinding behind the pole.

 

_Fuck._ Seongwoo couldn’t help but wish that he was the pole that Daniel’s dick and balls were pressed up against. Both men and women were crowding, _grovelling_ , by the stage where Daniel was performing.

 

Seongwoo couldn’t blame them for their reactions. They were clearly ogling him and lusting after him, throwing numerous 10,000won notes at his gyrating hips as Daniel thanks them with seductive smirks and teasing smiles. Seongwoo’s pulse was racing along with every movement Daniel made, feeling heat starting to course through his body and to pool in his nether regions as he reached down to adjust his cock that was straining painfully against tight fabric.

 

And then Daniel caught Seongwoo’s gaze, zoning onto his direction where he was sitting less than five metres away at a table. Seongwoo screamed internally when Daniel began to focus himself on his attention, throwing Seongwoo suggestive smiles as he ran hands over himself, swaying lithe hips and doing body rolls. From the defined abs, the sharp v-line of hipbones that led to Daniel’s groin, his ample bulge and his round butt, Seongwoo didn’t know which to stare at more as he watched Daniel caress himself on stage.

 

A chair was then pulled out from backstage by Daniel before he hopped off the platform and the audience screamed more wildly, making Seongwoo shaky while he sat on the edge of his seat.

 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, he doesn’t mean to pull me on stage does he?_ Seongwoo curses as Daniel began to prowl closer to him, like a sleek panther on the hunt, his earlier boyish charm replaced by an alluring deviant that had eyes that glinted with slyness. Seongwoo should have known from the start, that there was a clear path from his seat to the stage but the arousal churning in his gut prevented him from noticing.

 

Daniel would saunter across the floor, stopping at random members of the audience as he teased and played with them, as they stuck dollar bills down his skin tight shorts while stealing a grope; but one thing for sure, Daniel was clearly enjoying himself. He was showing off his assets at Seongwoo’s expense - thrusting his dick, shaking his butt and spreading his legs wide to the thrumming tempo of bass under Seongwoo’s burning gaze. Seongwoo couldn’t move his gaze from Daniel moving closer to him, locked in a trance by the slow rolls of Daniel’s fluid body that spoke of incredible flexibility.

 

It was hard not to miss the tell-tale tent in Seongwoo’s pants despite efforts of him trying to hide it.

 

_I knew he wouldn’t be able to resist. But if Seongwoo thinks this is it, he doesn’t know what’s coming._ Daniel smirks, finally stopping in front of Seongwoo and standing too close with his crotch mere inches away from Seongwoo’s face. Daniel hadn’t had such fun in a good long time, having a pretty face to seduce instead of old men and middle-aged women that would grope him with greedy fingers. _Now this would take his mind off things._

 

The music took a turn to a slow R&B tempo, while Daniel slowly unclasped his leather harness, needlessly flexing back muscles and arms to an awed struck Seongwoo and the hooting audience. It was with a sway of hips that Daniel fitted the harness loosely onto Seongwoo, sending burning touches with questing hands onto Seongwoo’s skin and body. And with a teasing caress from his own neck down to the long expanse of trim body, Daniel groped himself at the dick before tearing off his booty shorts from the side with a quick pull.

 

Seongwoo almost swallows his own tongue at the sight of Daniel.

 

Daniel was now in nothing but skimpy strips of black latex that barely covered him. It was some sort jockstrap that exposed more of Daniel’s smooth thighs and butt cheeks, though what caught the most attention from both the audience and Seongwoo was the area of Daniel's groin.

 

Daniel was shaved and clearly aroused, and or very well-endowed, with the hard line of his dick bulging almost obscenely in the leather. And the worst thing was that at such a close-up, Seongwoo could see the lower curves of Daniel’s balls uncovered by latex. Seongwoo gulped throatily, he would give anything to suck at them while licking the base of Daniel’s cock, fuck, Seongwoo would even suck Daniel off right here in the club with people watching.

 

“Hello Gorgeous, may I interest you in a dance?” Daniel asks in a low and deep voice, bending down to grab and kiss Seongwoo’s right hand, sending a rumbling heat inside of Seongwoo.

 

“I didn’t think that you meant a lap dance on stage, Daniel.” Seongwoo hisses, the spot where Daniel kissed his hand was tingling. “I don’t like having people watch me-”

 

“Seongwoo come on, be a good sport, don’t embarrass me,” Daniel replies, winking at Seongwoo while the audience whoops in the background on a high. “Seongwoo, please? You’ll thank me later.” Daniel promises cheekily, before successfully dragging Seongwoo from his seat; Seongwoo doesn’t know what came over him, letting himself being pulled on stage after hearing the playful whine of his name from Daniel’s lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Relax babe,” Daniel says as he placed a pliant Seongwoo down onto the chair that was centre-stage, hips still lightly swaying with a grace that flaunted himself. Daniel chuckled, taking a short moment to enjoy the image of attractive, sheepish Seongwoo whose face was tinted a pink blush and sitting with both hands clasped together to hide his crotch.

 

_my body is your party, baby, nobody's invited but you,_

_baby I can do it slow now, tell me what you want, baby, put your phone down_

_you should turn it off, cause tonight it's going down, tell your boys it's going down_

 

Seongwoo thinks he’s going to die when Daniel locks his hands behind the chair to the leather harness, leaving his tent exposed. “Don’t hide your nice bulge, Seongwoo, the audience loves a good show.” Daniel whispers with a devilish smirk as he kicks open Seongwoo’s legs, while running a hand through Seongwoo’s hair to pull him closer. Seongwoo’s face twists with arousal when Daniel grinds against him, using a leg to push at Seongwoo’s hardness as he rolled his body teasingly.

 

_you can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body_

_I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party_

_I'm doing this little dance for you, you got me so excited_

 

“Daniel, f-fuck don’t,” Seongwoo groans breathlessly when Daniel sits on his lap, facing the audience with his strong back and tempting shoulders presented for Seongwoo to bite and leave numerous hickeys on.

 

“I love it when you say my name like that, Seongwoo.” Daniel turns slightly and leans back to give Seongwoo a peck on his jawline, feeling the twitch of hard cock against his butt as Daniel spreads his long legs wide and outwards to the beat of music. “It makes me feel so hot.” Daniel groans while thrusting upwards, fucking into the air with strong hips.

 

_wow it's just me and you, you're body's my party, let's get it started_

_boy you should know that your love is always on my mind,_

_I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time_

 

Daniel slides down the front of Seongwoo, rubbing heated flesh against clothed skin while slowly doing a split onto the floor. The audience erupts into cheer as Daniel smirks, caressing himself while pulling down the front of his latex jockstrap to expose his hard cock. Daniel doesn’t miss the way Seongwoo chewed onto his lower lip, choking back a sound but betrayed by the needy look of want in his eyes and Daniel’s dick responds with a throb.

 

_Fuck, get a hold of yourself, Daniel; the one getting more worked up should be Seongwoo._ With another sensual sway of body, Daniel does a hip thrust towards Seongwoo, teasing before tucking away his dick behind latex and getting onto Seongwoo’s lap again.

 

_I can't lie, I won't lie, it's amazing, my faces go places,_

_you're taking me baby, take your time now, there's no need to rush,_

_we can go another round if that's what you want cause tonight it's going down,_

 

Daniel rolls his hips leisurely, taking pride in the envious shouts and catcalls from the audience watching but mostly Seongwoo’s reactions. Daniel undulates, shifting his body to the sensual music playing, dipping low every few beats and feeling the hard line of Seongwoo’s cock rubbing with his own – Seongwoo looked like he was going to faint or combust into flames, making Daniel want to let out a laugh but he held back professionally. It wasn’t every day that Daniel had the chance to give cute guy like Seongwoo a lap dance, so Daniel decided to up the sex factor, grinding harder into Seongwoo as he soaked up every twitch and tremble that Seongwoo made due to the friction between their dicks.

 

_yeah, you know it's going down, we’re in the zone now, don't stop_

_the things I wanna do to you, my body's calling you, I'm having so much fun with you_

_now it's just me and you , your body's my party, let's get it started_

 

Seongwoo wants to scream in frustration, unable to do anything but feel the full weight of Daniel’s bare butt grinding down onto his hard cock and if Seongwoo wasn’t restrained by his hands, he would have just grabbed Daniel by the hips and fucked him on the chair in front of everyone.

 

Slowly as the song went towards the climax, Daniel’s movements went harsher, but never losing momentum as he moved with a primal grace, giving Seongwoo a lusty smirk when he felt Seongwoo rut up against him. Together they moved, Daniel clutching on Seongwoo’s thighs with a strong hold as he dipped down his own hips to Seongwoo’s jerking ones. Daniel grips Seongwoo’s neck closer, planting lips at Seongwoo's left ear while feeling every hidden muscle beneath fabric tense and arch against him.

 

“Seongwoo, come for me and everyone, _please_.”

 

And with a spasm, Seongwoo does.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Seongwoo, f-fuck so good, ahh!” Daniel moans breathlessly, unable to stop the small jerk of his hips as he gripped onto Seongwoo’s head, tugging roughly onto clumps of hair.

 

Seongwoo hums in acknowledgement, pressing up the underside of Daniel’s cock with tongue as he sucks in the long length deeper. Daniel’s legs tremble with effort as he stands against the dressing room door, watching Seongwoo bob his head up and down his dick expertly, taking it down to the base. The action is obscene, with Seongwoo slicking up his cock with pink lips but Daniel thinks that Seongwoo looks even more attractive like this – with long eyelashes that flutter together prettily and flawless cheekbones that get more pronounced while sucking on cock.

 

“You’re so good at this now, aren’t you?” Daniel chuckles breathlessly, the length of his entire cock right inside Seongwoo’s mouth and feeling his legs go weak as Seongwoo’s raw throat rubs him nicely. _Fuck, I didn’t think he’ll be so good at sucking cock._

 

Daniel swears he sees a grin on Seongwoo’s mouth, while working swollen lips onto his length. It’s a _filthy_ sight, with Seongwoo’s lust blown eyes looking up at him. Daniel lets out a loud groan, pelvis pooling with heavy arousal as his knees buck once when Seongwoo deepthroats his length, swallowing around Daniel’s dick.

 

Daniel tenses in place, beads of sweat dripping down clenching muscles while Seongwoo pulls back to lick the precum that was leaking at the silt. 

 

_I_ _’m finished._ There’s a furtive, dangerous glint to Seongwoo’s eyes and that was when Daniel realised that he had voiced out his own thoughts. 

 

With the graze of teeth and a hard suck onto the sensitive cockhead, Daniel falls apart, spilling ropes of sticky cum down Seongwoo's waiting mouth with an incoherent pant of Seongwoo’s name.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So… Seongwoo, does this mean that I’ll be seeing more of you?” Daniel asks, after changing into casual attire.

 

“No I don’t want that. I suck the dicks of men to chase them away from me.” Seongwoo scoffs, holding back a laugh from seeing Daniel’s expression fall at the first sentence. For someone who has so much sex appeal and enough confidence to make someone come on stage, Daniel wears his heart on his sleeves, like a little pet puppy. “But you do have a nice dick and body, and I would like to know that handsome person better besides having fantastic sex regularly. Also I don’t date someone with lame pick-up lines.”

 

Daniel lets out a giant smile. “I’ll work on them.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
